


Chained Affairs

by DragonRose35



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chains, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Gunplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pseudo-Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>Drake discovers, upon waking up, that he has somehow managed to get himself captured, again. But… how? And more importantly, by who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first ever Uncharted fanfiction for both here and Fanfiction.Net. I have several others though, for this pairing, and do hope to post them soon enough!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

Nathan Drake, infamous treasure hunter and grand smart-ass to enemies and friends alike, groaned as he started to come to in the land of the living. Normally bright, dulled grey-blue eyes cracked open before he let out a hiss of sharp pain when light, filtering through just barely from a barred window somewhere to his right, blinded him momentarily. He closed them tightly and adjusted himself, only for a brief second before more pain exploded within him from his left leg, right side, chest, head, and both of his arms. That's when he also realizes that his arms, his wrists, are in chains, held tight and stiff above his head and against the wall. "Shit…!" he cursed, groaning again when he tried to shift and get comfortable, his eyes, once again cracked open, glancing around the small, damp cell that he was currently held within. " _God_ , fuck!" he cursed again and groaned for an entirely different reason this time.

It wasn't any surprise to him that he ended up captured, _again_ , since in his line of work, as a treasure hunter, he ran into trouble more often than not and sometimes the odds weren't always with him. So yes, that meant he got captured quite a bit, but he usually knew the reason _why_ and furthermore, he usually knew who captured him. But, racking through his scattered mind, he couldn't figure out who was behind this.

No one, that he knew of anyway, should've known about his recent heist, aside from his client, and he had no enemies, not yet anyway, to speak of that were after the same thing he was.

Shaking his head, ignoring the sharp headache that was starting to appear, he lifted his head and looked around, trying to figure out a way to escape the chains, escape the area and get his bearings. "Oh _crap_ …!" he sighed and deflated when he realized that his captor had taken everything he had owned, including his guns, the treasure map, and his journal. Nathan was rather relieved that his captor had left his clothes, though it'd be strange if they'd taken them as well.

He jerked his head up when he heard footsteps outside the cell door and his muscles tensed as he jerked against the chains, before he suddenly froze, the door opening. He pressed his body tight against the cold, hard stone behind him and glared at the man that walked through the door, taking in the tall, slender form, though it was clear this man had proof enough that he could take care of himself well enough; the injuries and pain that Drake felt was evidence enough, surely, as he doubted the man had any help in apprehending him. Nathan had no doubt that he would've known about his capture if more men had been involved.

Guarded blue-grey eyes met sharp, brown eyes that had a certain sadistic glint to them that had Nathan tensing up further, barely uttering a hint of a hiss when the movement messed with his injuries.

"Ah, you're awake now, how delightful that is," his captor spoke in a low, sultry voice, a British accent marking it and if Nathan wasn't currently in flight or fight mode, chained to a wall in a cold, damp, _cell_ , he would've swooned. _Hell_ , he probably still would've, though he just barely kept himself together. "It wouldn't be nearly as much fun playing with you if you weren't," the man added, making his way towards Nathan as his lips twitched upward in a smirk.

The treasure hunter held himself stiff as a log, glaring daggers at the man, tilting his head up a little and trying to stand a little straighter when he stopped only a few feet away from where he was, trying to match the others height, but it seemed almost near impossible to Drake. "Who the _fuck_ are you?" he couldn't help but spit out, his voice rough now with hidden fear, since the man before him actually kind of scared the shit out of him, with the way he held himself, the way he regarded Nathan, and the way he talked as if the treasure hunter was his _toy_.

The man smirked darkly, leaning in a little bit closer and he reached a hand up to grip Nathan's chin tightly, snickering when Nathan tried to jerk away, "Now, wouldn't you like to know, hm, _darling_? Ah, but you see, I'm not here for pleasantries, I'm afraid, however," he paused and licked his lips, eyes darkening as he looked Drake up and down, seeming to take pleasure in the way that Nathan jerked against the chain, trying to put as much distance between them as he could, "I have to admit I wouldn't mind the sort of pleasantries of the… _intimate_ sense…" he purred, his voice an octave lower and Drake couldn't stop the shiver that went through him if he tried.

"Why _are_ you here?" Nathan tried, swallowing hard and trying desperately to not appear affected, trying to ignore the close proximity, his helpless situation, and the hand on his face. "What do you want with me?"

The man tilted his head up a little, "Oh how I would love to answer your questions, dear Mr. Drake, but you see, I'm just the lackey. I take care of whatever my boss wants and I get him what he asks for, and you see, I do it with no questions asked, so I have no clue what he wants with you," he smirked again and Nathan pressed himself back tighter against the wall. "What I want… though, are you sure you want to know the answer to that? Think hard for a moment about that, you might just regret the consequences, sweetheart."

That little pet name seemed to have an effect on Nathan that he desperately couldn't have hidden whether he tried or not. Letting out a small, barely there whimper, he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard as he tried to find his voice again. He had no idea if the man before him knew the effect he had on Drake now, but it was revealed soon enough when Nathan opened his eyes, blue-grey just barely glazed over. "Yes." he said, finally, lifting his head in a subtle, but definite defiant gesture that only had the man's smirk widening as his grip tightened and Drake winced from the pressure.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he purred, using the voice that never failed to cause Drake to shiver in carefully hidden desire. "I am delighted that you have answered positively, however, as I am pleased to inform you that my boss, while particular about keeping you _alive_ , cares not what I do with you until he asks for your presence. And you see, what I want to do with you… the things I have fantasized about since the _moment_ I _saw you_ … oh, you couldn't possibly _imagine_."

Nathan's captor was barely inches away from him now, having nearly closed the distance between them, his breath ghosting across Nathan's cheek, neck, and ear. And he wouldn't admit it, but this entire situation was affecting him more than he would like, and while he was still very much in pain and his arms and chest hurt like hell, he couldn't ignore the fact that his pants were just a little tight now. "S-shit, y-you're sick…!" he cried out, a little breathless, trying to turn his head away, but the man's grip on his chin tightened, fingernails threatening to break skin. "What… what makes you think I-I'll just… I-I'm not going to…" he trailed off then, eyes screwed shut and he bit back a whimper.

"Oh?" the man snickered at him, coffee colored eyes now almost a heavy black with lust and desire, "Your mouth tells me one thing, while your body," Drake jerked back with a startled moan when the man gripped him tight through his pants, his eyes snapping open and turning to his captor, "tells me something different. Tell me, darling, which do you think I'm going to listen to?"

"G-get off…!" Nathan tried to kick out his legs but he cried out when the pain only grew and the man stepped even closer, trapping Nathan against the wall.

"I don't think so mate," was all he said before Nathan suddenly found a mouth on his and he jerked back, hissing when his head collided with the rock and dazed, he was helpless against the assault, even more so when the man started to stroke his still clothed dick. "Ah, much better, don't you think?" the smirk was teasing now, when he broke the kiss and Drake whimpered, his eyes glazed over with both pain and pleasure and he didn't know what to think. His decision was soon made for him when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper, _his_ zipper, being pulled down and he started to struggle again, panic crawling through him and burning like unbridled fire through his veins.

He froze, eyes snapping wide open once more, when he heard the sudden click of a gun and he trembled, looking at his captor with wide eyes, fear lacing through his entire being. He felt the pressure against his chest, the gun pressing against his shirt, digging into the skin, and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes once more and shaking his head sharply. And then all of a sudden, the pressure was lifted, though just barely and the man's voice filtered through his muddled thoughts.

"Open your eyes," Drake shook his head sharply once more letting out a trembled breath, " _Nathan_ , open your eyes." This time the man's voice was softer, but somehow more fierce than before and Nathan did as told, blue-grey meeting coffee and he suddenly remembered where he was and what was happening and he swallowed again. Nothing was done for a few moments but then the man smirked again, and dove in, capturing Nathan's mouth his own once more. "There, that's a _good_ boy," he teased, tapping the barrel of the gun against Drake's chest, humming with delight and the treasure hunter shivered, trembling still, but it was manageable, for now.

"C-come on, you've had your f-fun… I-I'm scared shitless, haha, you can s-stop now…" his voice trembled and he immediately cursed in his head, biting his lower lip as he regarded his captor with uncertainty, wondering just how far he was going to take this sick game of his.

"Ah, but _darling_ , what's the _fun_ in that?" the man grinned sharply, finally letting go of Drake's face as he trailed his hand, and his fingers, down the treasure hunters cheeks, neck, chest, and then finally he continued doing what he had been, determined to get rid of the other's pants after having been so _rudely_ interrupted. Drake was about to protest again, even with the threat of the gun there, but then a hand was suddenly curling around his dick and all his protest turned into a sharp, cry as he tried to buck his hips up into the sudden pleasure.

"F-fuck…!" Drake hissed, eyes closed tightly as he rested his head back against the wall, a stray moan falling from his parted lips. He bit his bottom lip again, to try and stop the shameful noises from being let out, but his captor wasn't going to have any of that.

"Now now, this won't do," he hummed, kissing Nathan before moving to his jaw, nipping sharply at it, displeased when all he got was a muffled whimper, "let me hear your voice," he said, partly in demand and frowned when Drake disobeyed him, turning his head to the side sharply in answer. "I tried asking nicely, love, don't make me tell you again. Don't hold back, I want to _hear_ your moans and whimpers of pleasure as I _tear_ you _apart_ with pleasure…" he ended his words with a sharp tug on Drake's cock and an even sharper nip to his ears.

"N-no…" Nathan hissed, biting his lip hard enough that they bled and the man growled in response before suddenly, the hand was gone. Drake refused to admit that he let out a whimper of disappointment, refusing further to acknowledge his hips bucking up to regain the touch. The man seemed to notice this though and he smirked again, but instead of words, like Nathan expected, he was startled and fearfully surprised when he felt the cold metal of the gun against his hard flesh. " _Fuck_ …!" he jerked against the contact, moaning out loud, eyes closed even tighter when he realized exactly how he reacted, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, well, I would have never guessed that you of all people would take pleasure in such a vulgar thing…" the man snickered, nudging the gun against Nathan's skin, using his other hand now to stroke the skin of Drake's stomach and sides. "Turned on by a gun against your cock, the ever present _threat_ of… oh but…" the other's tone was too hard to ignore and Drake cracked his eyes open, blue-grey darkened impossibly with lust. "I _wonder_ … what will happen if I… pull the _trigger_?" he asked, his tone deceptively innocent and Drake jerked away, muscles taut and tense once more.

"D-don't… _p-please_ … I…" he swallowed hard and tried to think of something, _anything_. "I rather _like_ my dick where it is, t-thank you…" he grimaced at how pathetic he sounded but his only answer was a dark chuckle and he couldn't possible imagine was was going through the other man's head. That's why it came as a surprise, and a shock when he heard and _felt_ the click of the gun, crying out in terror.

His captor laughed, the sound dark and pleased when he got the result he wanted: Drake trembling in fearful pleasure, eyes screwed shut and muscles tense. But what he wanted most was the result in Drake's pleasure that he got, the evidence presented in the single bead of pre-cum dribbling down his cock. "A _very_ pleasant surprise indeed, who knew you could be so… _kinky_ ," the man smirked when Drake finally gathered his wits about him enough to glare at his captor.

"S-shut up asswipe…!" he tried to sound strong, but the truth was that he was incredibly embarrassed by exactly how turned on he was. He felt like he was going to come any second now and what the man had just done to him had only served to push him closer to the edge faster than he's ever gone before and that _terrified_ him.

"Ooh, testy, delightful. And here I thought I'd managed to break you… or perhaps I'd thought that you were too far gone with pleasure and want that you wouldn't know left from right." the man laughed again and Drake growled, tugging at the chains.

"Not likely…" he grumbled and he glanced around again, his resolve renewed once more to escape. He feared that if this continued any longer he wouldn't have the strength to escape before something truly terrible happened.

But before he could continue that train of thought further, the man growled, dark and low, grabbing his dick tightly once again and he leaned forward to hiss in his ear, " _Surely_ you can't be tired already, we're just getting _started_ , _darling_ …!" Nathan jerked back again, eyes wide as he looked back at his captor, when the man suddenly got to his knees. "Let's see how much more you can take," he purred, nosing against Drake's cock and the treasure hunter cried out when the man forwent any further teasing and engulfed him entirely, until his dick was settled against the back of the man's throat.

His gaze, glazed over with pleasure, was fixed on his captor, watching as he bobbed his head back and forth. He _felt_ as the other man licked, sucked, nipped and hummed, doing everything to send him over the edge and it took not even a minute before Drake was cumming, crying out, his eyes closed tightly and his hips bucking forward of their own accord. The man swallowed everything, eagerly, before pulling back and licking Nathan clean.

When he stood up, he licked his lips before claiming Drake's pliant ones once more, delighted when he felt no resistance from the younger man. Thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth, he moaned when Nathan began participating, trying to fight for dominance, but it was no surprise that his captor won, taking over completely.

Nathan whined, choking slightly on the noise, when he felt the man pull down his pants, his underwear following soon after and he tried to squirm away, except that his body was too exhausted to fight anymore. And while he wanted to fight and to curse and to try and get out of it, there was no denying that, no matter how sick, he was getting off on all of this and he was trembling with anticipation. Even more so when the man lifted Drake's legs and wrapped them around his waist, unable to help the low moan that escaped him when his still sensitive dick rubbed against the other man's shirt.

He jerked in surprise when he felt fingers at his now exposed entrance and winced slightly at how dry it all felt. "Relax love, I won't hurt you… too much," the man snickered a little and Drake only whimpered in answer before sighing softly when he felt the man move the fingers at his entrance to his mouth and he eagerly complied, opening his mouth to let the fingers slip inside. His eyes cracked open, glazed over as he watched the man in front of him, the other looking near wrecked at the sight of Nathan how he was, flushed, aroused, and sucking on his fingers a bit too eagerly. "Fuck, Na… Nathan," the man swallowed hard, the first sign of the other's composure leaking and it was in the moment that Drake relaxed completely, letting the fingers slip from his mouth.

"D-do it…" Nathan choked out, shivering when the man before him grinned, though it was clearly strained with want and desire. He whined when he felt the fingers return to his entrance, now slick with his spit and he squirmed when the first finger wriggled its way inside, slowly going in and out. It didn't take long before one was replaced by two, the man stretching him and prepping him for what was to come.

By the time that a third finger was introduced, Drake was moaning shamelessly, jerking against the chain and helplessly writhing against the man's ministrations. " _God_ …" the man groaned, eyes closed for a moment and he finally grinned, beyond relieved when he found the treasure hunter's prostate.

"F-fuck…! _H-Harry_!" And then everything crumbled, and the man, Harry Flynn, laughed breathlessly, forehead falling against Nathan's shoulder.

"Oh thank fuck…" he grinned at his lover, who whined when he removed his fingers from the younger man. "Hush love, I'll take care of you," he promised, finally dropping the gun and kicking it to the side before shifting his hold on the other. He groaned when Nathan's legs wrapped themselves tighter around his waist and managed, barely, to position his cock at Drake's entrance, both too eager to wait it out as Drake pushed himself down and onto his lover's dick.

Flynn panted breathlessly, neither smirk nor grin gracing his lips anymore as he focused on the tight heat that surrounded him and he clutched tightly at his lover, pushing in and out of Nathan at an agonizingly slow pace. "Fl-Flynn… _Harry_ … _please_ …!" Drake pleaded and Flynn obliged, snapping his hips up and he relished in the sharp cry from Nathan, driving his hips upward at a hard and fast pace, through with drawing it out any longer.

He had almost been sure that he was going to break first, almost having slipped up when he almost called Nathan, Nate. He was also vaguely aware that he had been so close to calling it all off when he had noted Nathan's reaction at first to the gun, but that was neither here nor now.

Flynn chuckled when Nathan whimpered, shaking his head back and forth as his lover continued to pound into him, using the wall and the chains as leverage. He counted down the seconds until Drake would be begging for his touch and finally allowed a grin to grace his lips when Nathan whined, squirming and bucking his hips up. "Fly-ah-ynn… p-please… please tou-ah!" Nathan was reduced to pleasured goo and gibberish when Flynn shifted his hold again, striking his lover's prostate dead on.

"I'm sorry darling, I don't think I quite caught that," he teased, breath ghosting against Drake's cheek and neck before he finally gave into the urge to mark Nathan, latching onto his neck, nipping and licking at the skin, hard enough to make a mark that would last for days after this.

"B-bastard…" Drake cursed, glaring petulantly at the other man, shaking his head sharply before jerking against the chains, frustrated and desperate. " _Please_ … touch me…!"

Smirking, Flynn shook his head, humming in pleasure as he clutched tighter to his lover, moving his lips to Drake's ear, "So pretty like this, love, so eager and wanting, full of lust and begging for my touch, for me to satiate your need." he purred, nipping at Nathan's ear when the other whined as his words, "I especially love it when you ride me, did you know that? I love watching your face when you bounce up and down on my cock, you're always so eager to have it, always so eager for it to be inside you." he was doing this on purpose, Drake knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he was so close and so full and his body hurt, but it was a good hurt and he never wanted this to end. "I want to touch you so _bad_ , sweetheart, but I can't." Oh yes, he was _definitely_ doing this on purpose. "But that's okay because I love it so much when you come undone just from my cock in your arse, did you know that? To know that I can affect you in such a way, without having to even _touch_ you."

"F-fuck… _please_ …!" Drake cried out, trembling terribly at Flynn's words and the older man groaned, panting heavily, not sure how long he can last like this.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like knowing the effect I have on you?" Nathan mumbled something of an affirmation, beyond coherent at this point, though Flynn knew he was certainly trying to focus on his words and what he was saying. Nathan always listened, no matter what they were doing. "Can you do that for me, Nate? Can you cum just from this, _sweetheart_?"

It was the pet name more than anything that did him in. Coming undone with a sharp cry, he came harder than he's ever cum before, clenching down on his lover's cock, still thrusting in and out of him.

"S-shit…!" Flynn cursed, eyes closed as he held onto his trembling lover, listening as Nathan let out weak moans and whimpers, the pleasure too much. "Shh, it's okay… it's _fuck_ …" it took no more than three thrusts after that to come undone himself, spilling inside Drake with a groan.

They stood there for minutes on end, both trying to regain their breath lost from earlier, coming down from their post-coital high. "...Flynn…?" Drake spoke up, blue-grey eyes opening slightly, meeting content coffee and he smiled. Flynn made a small noise in question, not wanting to speak just yet. "Thank you…"

Chuckling, Flynn nodded and smiled back, "Anything for you, sweetheart," he hummed in reply before finally shifting his hold on his lover, not missing the slight wince, and he shook his head. "Come on love, let's get you down and then go clean up. Alright?"

Nathan nodded, lifting his head a little to stare up at the chains, still slightly dazed, before hissing when Flynn pulled out and lowered his legs to the ground, the younger man still trembling slightly with the effort to try and keep his weight even, lest he pull at his already sore wrists. Flynn grabbed out a key from his pants, unlocking the chains and he managed to catch Drake just before he fell, before setting his lover against the wall and he began to right their clothing.

"Alright mate, now then let's get go...ing…" Flynn frowned as he trailed off, looking up at Drake, curious now, and a little concerned, seeing the blush staining his cheeks and the slightly off putting expression on his face. "Are you alright darling?" he asked and Nathan snapped his gaze back towards Flynn's, eyes wide, before he nodded jerkily, though it wasn't before Flynn had discovered what he had been staring at.

"Y-yeah… of course, no yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Erm, uh, y-you said something about… about… uhm, Flynn?" the blush darkened when Flynn smirked, reaching over, leaning impossibly close to Drake and he was pleased when the younger man's breath hitched, before he pulled back and away, lifting up his hand and Drake was mortified to find the gun within it.

"Yes, I know, mate," Flynn snickered, tapping the barrel of the gun against his forehead, aware that Drake was watching his every move. "However, I hope you know I am very interested in what I have discovered during this little game of hours, yes? And I fully expect an explanation," his voice was teasing here, before it suddenly turned serious, "to your _fear_ as well, Nathan."

Turning his gaze down, nervous now more than embarrassed, he sighed before nodding his head, "O-okay, yeah… no, I'm sorry… I almost… I panicked, earlier… I guess…" he was cut off when Flynn took his face gently in his hand, turning it before claiming his lips in a gentle, soft kiss.

"It's alright love, no need to apologize," Flynn smiled before standing up, putting the gun away and then he helped Nathan up, capturing his lips again, in a fiercer kiss this time, pulling back with a grin. "Come on then, let's go get you cleaned up."

"Yeah," Drake smiled, pleased for once, "sounds like a plan." He turned away for a second before turning back, "Flynn?"

"Hm?"

"I love you… you know that, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Flynn smiled back at Nathan, linking his fingers with Drake's, kissing him one last time before they left the cell, heading back towards their shared apartment, "I love you too."

Drake, blushing only a little, grinned, "Good."


End file.
